Call a duty 4 episode 1
by Explodusthegreat
Summary: What if Soap's team had survived the end of Call of Duty 4? What if fate still required their services? This is the story of one possible if improbable answer to that question. Ch. 7 almost up! plz R
1. intro

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or blah blah blah of Cod 4 and whatnot.

Also this is my first story so please consider this when reviewing.

Spoiler warning: this story uses scenes from Cod 4's ending and if you haven't played this game or beaten it, freaking do so first especially if you don't own this game **its awesome**.

Finally info for Gumbys: Cod stands for Call of Duty.


	2. Rewrite

'Game Over'

Day 6 – 08:25 A.M

Altay Mountains, Russia

Sgt. 'Soap' McTavish

22nd SAS Regiment

Captain Price: Hind 6 o'clock high!

The helicopter fired a missile at the jeep just barely missing it.

Griggs: Pick up an rpg and fire on that Hind!

The Hind began firing its machine gun attempting to destroy the jeep hitting several commuter cars in the process, destroying them in an instant.

Soap switched out his pistol for the rpg and began firing at the Hind but it was moving too fast and was unable to hit the Hind no matter how many rockets he fired.

The jeep entered a tunnel just as the hind fired another missile which hit right where the jeep was a moment ago. Just then the Hind appeared beside the tunnel.

Griggs: Hind at 9 o'clock!

Soap fired another rpg round hitting a tunnel support, then the Hind began firing lots missiles into the tunnel taking out many commuters and a friendly jeep. But none hit them and soon the Hind was out of view. But soon the group reached the exit and...

Griggs: Hind 12 o'clock!

Soap aimed and fired his last rpg round and missed.

Price: The Hind's buggered off.

But just as he finished,

Price: Oh Shit he's going to take out the bridge!!!

_(this is where it changes for those keeping record)_

Just then Soap noticed a strange blur out of the corner of his eye and looked and laid his eyes upon a stinger missile launcher! He never felt luckier in his life. He grabbed the rocket launcher and aimed at the Hind, time seemed as if to slow down around him as he pulled the trigger, the rocket popped dully out of the stinger then the ignition systems activated propelling the rocket toward the Hind. The Hind's pilot saw and tried to move to avoid it just as he pressed the button to launch a missile at the bridge. But the rocket still hit its target causing the Hind to spin and fire its missle and hit a few enemy trucks further down the road.

End of Chapter 1, 2 coming very soon with special hints at future content, suggestions highly recommended, toodles!


	3. Epilouge?

So after a wile I'm back with the new chapter this one will be short but ill be quicker with the next chapter

'Chapter 3'

soon after debriefing – 12:30 Pm

Cardiff, Whales

Sgt. Soap McTavish

22nd SAS regiment

Soap: _Finally, I'm back on friendly soil after those intense 6 days, we decided to go have a drink with Griggs before he gets shipped back to the U.S, after which who knows what will happen to him, but at least we get some time off for now for saving the world._

Soap takes a swig of his drink and looks over at his mates to overhear them talking.

Griggs: Yeah apparently there was some sorta accident in a research facility near my home town just after I got shipped out, it was called b... bl... oh I can't remember the name but there weren't any survivors from there.

Gaz: What happened?

Griggs: Don't know, government kept it real quiet. But who am I to distrust them?

_suddenly he was cut off when a tremor ripped through the bar shattering all the glass and releasing a curtain of dust from the ceiling._

Bartender: (cough) Everyone okay?

Price: What the hell was that?

Soap: Lets check it out.

_They all went outside to see what had happened._

Price: Oh My God.

??: Cliffhanger Biznatch!


	4. War

_Okay new chapter in the future my chapters may take longer as a result of school starting but ill try _

'Seven Hour War'

Soon after debriefing – 12:40 Pm

Cardiff, Whales

Sgt. Soap McTavish

22nd SAS regiment

Gaz: My God, what is that?

High in the sky laid what seemed to be a massive hole in the sky, through it they could see another world with a red sky covered with massive sinister skyscrapers.

MacMillan: Oi! Get over here you guys, you're needed!

Price: Captain Macmillan, haven't seen you in a while, why are you stationed here?

MacMillan: That's Colonel MacMillan to you Price, and there's no time for formalities, sorry but your vacation has been postponed, we need to get your men armed.

Price: Okay, men! Follow him! On the double!

As they went to get armed Soap felt a sharp twinge of unease.

_Soap: Oh no, there's simply a massive portal looming overhead that may contain hostile aliens bent on our destruction, why should I feel unsettled?_

-30 minutes later-

The squad was fully armed crouching behind sandbags, waiting for the attack to begin.

Gaz: Ugh, I'm wondering if there's anything there.

Just then swarms of ships came out of the portal all tan on top and white on the bottom carrying either large guns or metal containers. Their movement made them seem like living beings. Soon the swarm was hit with a barrage of rockets and tank shells but for each ship that fell many more took their place, in an moment they were over the soldiers almost completely blocking out the sun.

A ship broke apart from the rest and landed in front of Soap and his squad mates, released its container, and flew away before anyone could destroy it. Then the container opened up revealing about 5 large, electric blue, 3 legged, one eyed creatures.

MacMillan: Open fire!

Everyone fired away at the front most creature, killing it quickly, another one gave the corpse a sharp kick sending it over the sandbags and pinning MacMillan to the ground. Then Soap took a grenade, quickly grabbed the pin with his other hand, yanked, and threw. The grenade landed in the container and exploded, sending out deadly shards of metal out in all directions, ripping through the creatures' bodies, killing them all them all.

But one was able to get a shot off in Soap's direction. The syringe-like projectile stuck into the sandbags directly in front of Soap. He saw a red ring around his field of vision and felt a severe pain a the syringe exploded. Just as his vision cleared he saw a looming tripod creature similar to the previous enemies but much larger and lankier approaching. The gun on its head began to glow and then, blackness.

_Soap: Great, I'm dead._

He was answered by a cold, emotionless, somewhat studdering voice.

?: No you are not, Sergent McTavish.

The voice belonged to a pale man in a blue suit carrying a briefcase.

?: I have taken instructions from my superiors that you and your squad are to come with me, if you refuse you will all be left to die. As death is rarely a preferable option I assume that you will comply.

_End of chapter 4 **please** provide suggestions for what will happen next as I haven't thought this story through all the way yet and I will give credit for suggestions if I use them._


	5. Arrival

Sorry for the delay but I was trying to get all my chapters edited by my beta reader Jedihunter80 but I got impatient so against will better judgment I decided to release early, but this will get edited in the near future

'Insertion'

Unknown date – 1:00 Pm

Petrovka Forest, Ukraine

Soap McTavish

Soap felt a powerful jolt run through his body as he came to. He opened his eyes to find himself in a shallow valley spotted with evergreen trees.

_Soap: _Holy crap, that old man was serious.

Soap looks to his right to see Gaz lying down still unconscious a few feet away and gets up to awake him.

Gaz: Ugh, Soap, what happened?

Soap: Good you're awake, I'm not sure where we are but the others aren't far I bet, but first lets find our guns.

Soap and Gaz continued down the valley finding large amounts of junk including small cars, fragments of sheet metal and wood, propane cans, and oil barrels.

After 15 minuets of searching they came across their Gaz's shotgun and Soap's M4a1 Soapmod in the seats of a white minivan.

Gaz: Good we might need these.

Suddenly from further down the valley came an inhuman shriek, signaling the two to leave the valley.

Gaz: Think it followed us?

Soap: No but just in case lets hide in that shack over there.

They both stacked up on either side of the entrance, Soap gave the signal, and they both burst in, one man with gray body armor, a strange sort of gas mask, and a smg was inside. He turned to fire but before he could do so, Gaz got him with the shotgun. Gaz began looking over the body and noticed on the shoulder plate a comet emblem. Gaz proceeded to remove the man's helmet and what he found disgusted him.

Gaz: Holy Sh!t.

The persons face seemed barely human with deathly pale skin, no ears, and mechanical parts in the ear holes and throat shown by a large opening near the top.

Before they can inquire more about this they hear a noise coming from the man's helmet and recognize it to be radio chatter.

??: Unit 4, report, unit 4, report, someone must've gotten him sir.

Soap: That's not good, quick, Gaz, what can you find?

Gaz: Uhh, a grenade, a fishing rod, and some duct tape.

Soap: Good, Gaz put that body on the table, make sure that it's visible from the window.

Gaz snatched up the smg before they left.

10 minuets later.

Gaz and Soap were hiding behind some pine trees near the shack when a squad of troops just like the one in the shack led by one with red lenses on its mask and a red tint in its armor.

Soldier: Sir, I see 4 in there, he's dead.

Leader: Okay, 3, breach the door, shoot to kill, repeat, shoot to kill.

One of the soldiers walked in front of the door and with a quick motion, kicked the door down.

Leader: Go, go, go!

They stormed into the shack, unfortunately the noise caused by this prevented them from hearing a ticking coming from the wall.

Soldier: Hey, what's that... oh shi-

the grenade trap that Soap placed detonated, killing the whole squad instantly.

A few minuets later, after scouring the bodies for supplies, they saw a familiar face coming from nearby.

Sorry I took so long, I kinda procrastinated on this chapter plus there's school to worry about now.


	6. A rough start

_Sorry I took so long with this mainly lack of time/initiative but its here now. By the way anyone who can help with the military jargon please send me a message btw the character Griggs from HL2 Episode 2 will be referred to as Griggs2 _

'Lambda'

Unknown date, 1:45 pm

Petrovka Forest, Ukraine

Gaz: Over here!

Coming from off in the forest, was Price and Griggs.

Price: Thought it was you guys, only you could make **that** much noise.

Soap: Somehow I knew you'd miss us.

Price: On the way we came across some unknown enemy's.

Soap: Yeah, we know, we came across a squad. They appear to be human, but just barely.

Price: Did you find out what they were doing?

Soap: No, we haven't started looking around yet, though this shack seems to be of some importance.

Price: Then we should check that out now.

The group went over to inspect the ruined shack and came across an odd looking device in the window.

Gaz: What do you think this is?

Griggs: It looks like there's a lens on this, I'll take a look.

Price: What do see?

Griggs: Looks like some sort of militia base, we've got men and women, mostly white with green clothes.

Price: Can you see any sort of insignia on them?

Griggs: Yep, a yellow lambda on their shoulders.

Soap: Check with home base, see if they can identify them.

Price: Can't, no signal on any military channels.

Griggs: I think the soldiers here were probably scouting out that outpost for an attack, which means that those... whatever the hell they were are fighting those people; enemy of my enemy, lets see if we can warn em before the attack comes.

Price: Makes sense, lets get to it. Move out!

The squad makes their way down to the base and finds finds a pair of soldiers, one wearing a white outfit with a red cross on his shoulder.

Gaz: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Medic: Hey shecks look.

Price: Quick take us to your commanding officer its important.

Soldier: What's going on? And who are you guys?

Price: We're SAS we're here to warn you guys...

Medic: SAS? Have you guys been in a coma for the last ten years or something? There is no SAS anymore, not since the combine came.

Soap: What in hell's the combine?

Soldier: Well that answers your question Griggs2, well here's what happened...

_One long explanation later _

Price: Well that explains what's been going on, by the way, who are you guys?

Soldier: I'm Sheckley and this is Griggs2. So why did you need to come to the guy in charge here?

Soap: Well you see, we found a combine reconnaissance post nearby, we took out the soldiers there, but they are probably going to attack this place soon.

The group hears a loud, low whistling noise.

Price: Shit, artillery, take cover!

_Everyone dives down on their stomachs just as a metal pod slams into the ground nearby_

Sheckly: Follow us, we can get out in an APC we stole from the combine.

The group sprints through the base as more pods crash into the ground around them.

Griggs2: Here it is.

Inside a small garage was a very big APC.

Griggs: I'm driving.

The group climbs scrambles into the APC as the bombardment continues.

Price: Get moving!

The APC, with its fast alien propulsion technology, instantly accelerates out of the garage, and into another building.

Gaz: Who taught you how to drive!

Griggs: Well excuse me for not expecting an APC to handle like that!

The APC pulls out of the wrecked building and speeds out of the base and into the mountains.


End file.
